fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Capricorn
Capricorn "The Goat" is a Celestial Spirit formerly owned by Layla Heartfilia. His key was later passed to Zoldeo, who took possession of his body, becoming a member of Grimoire Heart's Seven Kin of Purgatory known as Caprico. He was later freed from Zoldeo's control, and left Grimoire Heart to become one of Lucy Heartfilia's spirits.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 19 Appearance Caprico is a tall humanoid, towering over all of his fellow guild mates, who possesses many goat-like traits: his body is covered in short, brownish white fur,Volume 26, Cover with longer tufts covering his lower face, resembling a goatee, and the back of his legs,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Page 8 which greatly resemble those of a goat, being slightly bent backwards and ending in dark hooves. He has short, thin ears sitting on top of his head, with a distinctive, elongated oval form, and horns which curve downwards and jut frontwards framing his face. From his lower back sprouts a mildly long tail ending in a dark tuft of fur, and his fingers sport long and dark nails (initially portrayed as light in color)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Page 7,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Page 16 highly reminiscent of claws. His elongated face possesses marked cheekbones and a prominent, large nose; his eyes are always hidden away by a pair of black, mirror polished shades, which were initially portrayed as having distincit, separated lenses, with an elongated oval form, but were later given a more compact appearance, with the lenses fusing into a single one, possessing a hollowed part in order for them to rest on Capricorn’s nose. The shades, predictably, come with dark arms, which, however, aren’t shown resting anywhere, due to the Mage’s ears being elsewhere.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 218, Page 12 Caprico possesses prominent, toned abdominals, and, while initially portrayed as lean-built, was later given a more massive, muscular appearance. While possessed by Zoldeo and acting as "Caprico", Capricorn donned a distinctive black jacket with short, puffy sleeves, which only covered the upper part of his chest, leaving his muscular abdominals exposed, over a similarly shaped, pale yellow shirt, with an extremely short, dark green tie with flat ends tied around his neck. He wore black pants reaching down below his goat knees, with each of their upper sides being adorned by a white motif composed of a stripe going down from his waist and crossed with two more, slightly curved ones, plus a brown belt covered in a line of small circles and closed by an elongated oval buckle. His tail emerged from the back of his pants.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Page 12 He also sported a pair of dark, plain metal armbands circling his wrists. While affiliated to Layla Heartfilia, Capricorn donned a more serious, formal suit which covered his arms and legs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Page 19 He seems to have switched back to such attire after granting his key to Lucy Heartfilia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 248, Page 14 Personality Caprico, while possessed by Zoldeo, had a calm, serious demeanor and showed little emotion, just like several of his fellow guild members, except while in battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Pages 15 After being freed from Zoldeo, Caprico is shown to be quite loyal to both Layla and Lucy, claiming that he "cannot give his power to Lucy as it already belongs to her".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 18 He is also very respectful as he calls everybody with the honorific "-sama".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 12-14 History At one point, Capricorn met and made a contract with a Celestial Spirit Mage named Layla Heartfilia. However, Layla became fatigue and decided to retire from her life as a Mage. She entrusted her three spirits (Aquarius, Capricorn and Cancer) to three new owners. One of the recipients is Zoldeo who took Capricorn's key. However, Capricorn made a pact with Layla, promising to give his strength to Layla's child if the child decides to pursue the path of Magic. At first, Zoldeo agreed to the pact but gradually became swallowed up by darkness and used his Magic on Capricorn, breaking a taboo and ending up possessing Capricorn's body. Due to this, Capricorn is able to stay in the Human World for 17 years. During this time, Capricorn, possessed by Zoldeo, became a member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory of the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 15-17 Synopsis Tenrou Island arc Capricorn first appears in Grimoire Heart's flying ship, saying not to underestimate the Fairy Tail Guild, and that he was born for this day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Page 7 He is later revealed to be the boss of Yomazu and Kawazu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Pages 8 As the airship draws closer to Tenrou Island, Caprico mentions that he will take the upcoming battle seriously. He then looks on as Makarov using his Titan Magic, intercepting the airship in the bay of Tenrou Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214, Pages 15-18 After Makarov attacks the airship, Hades tells Caprico to take everyone on board to the island, saying that he would personally take care of Makarov. Caprico complies, using his Magic to 'store' away all his guild members before flying out of the airship on his jetpack. As he flies over Tenrou Island, he releases numerous bubbles that contain the Grimoire Heart members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 3-7 The members then land all over the island, ready to battle Fairy Tail members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 11-13 As Lucy Heartfilia, Cana Alberona, Loke, and Gray Fullbuster begin dispatching the lesser-ranked members, Caprico appears and transports them away with his Magic, saying they didn't have the strength necessary to defeat them, and that he alone would suffice. Lucy and Loke show surprise at him being a goat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Pages 15-16 Utilizing great speed and powerful kicks, he quickly launched several powerful blows on all four of his opponents, knocking out Lucy and Cana and managing to hit both Gray and Loke with another kick, gaining the upper hand.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 218, Pages 10-11 As Cana and Lucy get back up, he explains to the four Mages what Grimoire Heart plans to do with Zeref: to create a world where non-Magic users cannot survive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Pages 16 Loke explains that his brand of Lost Magic is Human Subordination, which dampens the Magic and fighting prowess of those around him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Pages 9 Loke tells the others that their opponent is indeed Capicorn, a golden key Celestial Spirit, and that since he himself is not human, Loke can fight him on equal footing, telling Lucy and the others to leave, which they do so, albeit unwillingly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Pages 10-13 As soon as the three depart, Loke powers up his fist with light and punches Caprico, knocking him backwards. Caprico immediately responds by kneeing Loke in the stomach and then summoning a human named San Jiao Shin, who slashes Loke with a polearm weapon. Caprico says that he is has no master, and then ponders aloud about Loke's master. He then realizes that the blonde girl that Loke hastily sent away is the daughter of Layla Heartfilia and goes berserk, bellowing that he will not let Lucy get away in one piece.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Pages 13-20 Leo then realizes that Caprico had been possessed by a human spirit. After Zoldeo tried to take over Leo's body, he took a hit from Regulus, as Leo transfered over his main Magic to Capricorn. Capricorn used Regulus to injure Loke and free him before Zoldeo took control.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 8-13 With Zoldeo's defeat, Capricorn was free from his long enslavement, and he decided to return to the spirit world to rest and regain his strength before coming back to aid Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 18-19 Lucy calls on Capricorn again during her battle with Team Natsu, against Hades. Capricorn elbows Hades in the face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 248, Pages 13-14 Magic and Abilities Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Caprico has demonstrated great physical prowess, as he is both exceptionally fast and strong. He was able to elbow Hades in the face with relative ease.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 248, Pages 13-14 Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Capricorn cannot die, unless he is forced to stay in the Human World somehow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 Former Magic and Abilities The Magic and Abilities expressed here where techniques he used while possessed, as such they were actually abilities belonging to Zoldeo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 8 Caprico_Capsule_Magic.jpg|Caprico recalling subordinates Caprico_Jet_Pack.jpg|Caprico with his jetpack GH_Members_in_Capsules.jpg|Caprico releasing Grimoire Heart humans in bubbles Human Subordination.jpg|Caprico's Human Subordination Magic Caprico Seal.jpg|Summoning Seal SanJiaoShin.jpg|Hero of Rubengard, San Jiao Shin Samagui.jpg|Hunter of Belparaso, Samagui Multi-Summon.jpg|Knights Huma Raise.jpg|Huma Raise Caprico Regulus.jpg|Capricorn using Regulus Human Subordination: While possessed by Zoldeo, he used a Lost Magic known as Human Subordination, which allowed him to weaken nearby humans' physical and Magical abilities, as well as to enslave humans to make them fight for him, allowing him to summon them as he wished: in short, a reversed version of Celestial Spirit Magic, which allowed him to keep the upper hand in a battle against four of Fairy Tail's top Mages. *'Recall': By clapping his hands, Caprico can store away his human guildmates for easier transportation. He can release them later from bubbles.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 10-13 *'Hero of Rubengard, San Jiao Shin' (ルーベンガルドの英雄 サンジャオシン Rūbengarudo no Ēyū San Jyao Shin): Caprico calls on San Jiao Shin, an anti-government general that led his forces to victory in the Rubengard Civil War in X779. He is fast, and wields a long spear-like weapon with a dragon figurehead. According to public documents, he went missing in action but the truth is that he became a subordinate. Caprico summons him by waving his index and tall fingers together at his enemies direction, creating a stream of Magic-based runes from the said fingers' motion, and manifesting the General.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Pages 16-17 *'Hunter of Belparaso, Samagui' (ベルパラソの狩人 サマグィ Beruparaso no Ryūdo Samagui): A human summoned to hunt down Lucy. He wears a helmet, has fur leggings, carries a bow with antlers at the limbs, and has a quiver full of arrows on his back. He is knocked to the ground and defeated by Loke before he can do anything.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 2-3 *'Knights': Caprico puts his hand in front of him with his palms stretched out, facing his target. Five knights appear and head towards the target. Used against Loke, but were defeated with Lion Brilliance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 3-4 *'Huma Raise' (ヒューマライズ Hyūma Raizu): A spell that allows Caprico's former occupant Zoldeo to take control over a human and make it his subordinate. If used on anything else, like a spirit, he fuses with it instead, as he did with Caprico and Loke.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 7-9 Regulus: Caprico was able to momentarily use Leo's exclusive Magic Regulus when Zoldeo switched bodies with Leo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 12-13 Equipment 'Jetpack ': (former) Caprico used a jetpack for flying that also greatly boosted his speed. This jetpack was used in conjunction with his human summoning Magic to efficiently paradrop his allies onto the battlefield of Tenrou Island. However, he seems to have taken it off after he landed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 7 Major Battles *Gray Fullbuster, Loke, Lucy Heartfilia & Cana Alberona vs. Caprico *Loke vs. Caprico *[[Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell & Laxus Dreyar vs. Hades|Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia (owner), Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell & Laxus Dreyar vs. Hades]] Trivia *Rather than referring to himself with the Japanese Watashi (私 わたし), Caprico refers himself as Mee (私 メエ).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Pages 7 This may be referring to how a goat sounds in Japanese standards. Quotes *(To Loke) ''"I cannot give my power to Lucy at this point. For it already belongs to her." ''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, page 19 *(to Layla Heartfilia)"I promise to protect your family for all eternity. If there comes a time when a child of yours decides to pursue the path of Magic..." References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Villains Category:Grimoire Heart Category:Seven Kin of Purgatory Category:Former Villains